The over goal of this project is to reduce the mortality, morbidity and incidence of cancer in minorities through participation in national cooperative studies. To reach this goal five specific aims have been delineated: 1) to provide state-of-the-art treatment and cancer control research to minority patients in south Texas, 2) to facilitate wider minority community participation in cancer treatment and control studies, 3) to increase involvement of primary health care providers in minority communities, 4) identify and examine selective issues in Minority-Based CCOP performance and, 5) to expand the service area to reach the entire Texas/Mexico border. To accomplish the first aim, the program (coordinated through the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio), has established a consortium of five components, four offering care to pediatric patients and the fifth providing care to adults. The four pediatric components, Santa Rosa Children's Hospital in San Antonio, Wilford Hall Medical Center USAF in San Antonio, Rio Grande Valley component in Harlingen and Driscoll Children's Hospital in Corpus Christi will be using POG protocols and support for cancer treatment and control protocols. The adult program, Santa Rosa Hospital in San Antonio, will be using treatment and cancer control protocols from a variety of sources. The pediatric components diagnose approximately 110 new pediatric oncology cases annually of which about 75 will be registered on a therapeutic study and about 65 will be registered on a cancer control study. The second aim will be accomplished be a wide range of activities in the community which many of our staff take part in. The third aim will be accomplished by providing educational opportunities for all primary care physicians and allowing participation of selected physicians to actively participate in some studies. The fourth aim will be accomplished be examining the areas of travel, folk beliefs and language and the impact they have in our population. The fifth aim will be accomplished by adding a component in El Paso, Texas.